The Research Training Program in Behavioral and Biomedical Sciences (BBS) at West Virginia University provides advanced research training at the interface of behavioral and biomedical sciences to PhD students planning careers as independent investigators. The BBS Program draws on existing, high-level training in the Biomedical, Psychology, and Public Health PhD Programs and provides added value through a core curriculum consisting of behavioral neuroscience methods, biostatistics, bioinformatics, and epidemiology. Additional training in behavioral and biomedical research is provided through a highly interactive journal club and an extensive seminar series. Specific training and experiential activities also are provided to foster scientific leadership, communication skills, teaching excellence, responsible conduct of research, and cognizance of issues related to human health, physiology, and disease. Structuring the BBS Program to leverage the strengths of the Biomedical, Psychology, and Public Health PhD Programs ensures an experienced and productive preceptor group, a wide range of research training opportunities, and a highly qualified and diverse applicant pool. The BBS Program remains committed to successful recruiting of underrepresented minority, disabled, and disadvantaged students; programs and partnerships have been developed to address this issue. The BBS Program provides a vehicle for training the next generation of behavioral scientists with the intellect, knowledge, training ad courage to address complex research problems with significant